


Really...A Splinter?

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Horde of Platypus, Kit is a smartass, ironic, sleepy Kit (my OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: The title says it all and Kit truly is a smartass. ;)





	Really...A Splinter?

 

 

"Run its gone nuts!" Neil yells running past David. The platypus along with a horde of others is chasing the tall nerd hissing and snapped its teeth at him. Upon looking at the little beasts David runs away screaming which causes the other campers to follow. Everyone climes on top of the mess hall surrounded by angry platypuses.

"Neil what the fuck happened?!" Max yells. He had ended up being picked up by David and carried up onto the roof too.

"Nikki tried to teach it fetch!"

Nikki laughs. "Nah, I just threw a stick at it."

Neil groans. "Why'd you lie!"

She just shrugs seeming ignorant to the situation. "I didn't think it'd call it's friends and attack us."

From Max there's a loud snort of as he says, "Nikki that's a load of bullshit! Of courses it'd attack us."

"Well, now I know."

Everyone groans. "NIKKI~!!!"

This is when Gwen decides to leave her cabin walking towards the mess hall. Once there she comes face to face with the horde of platypus and pauses. Everyone else pauses to look at her. Her face set in confusion before they eyes glance down at the beaver tailed beasts who's attention she caught. "Holy, fuck!" Gwen screams as she quickly climes the flag pole. She had to kick a few away in order to do that and was mostly unharmed. However she seems be having panic attack at the top of the flagpole as the little beasts hiss and growl at her too. "David how the fuck did this happen?!"

"Nikki!" Everyone yells from the mess hall roof.

"Why am I not surprised." She grumbles.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Kit asks sleepily. All the screaming woke him up prompting him to leave his tent to investigate why everyone wont shut the fuck up.

"Kit run!" David yells!

Gwen sobs. "Oh, god! I don't wanna write another report for a dead camper!"

"Don't let them kick you!" Neil adds.

Kit rolls his eyes. He's completely fed up with this shit. Walking over to the horde of platypus he stops in front of the leader. The boy satires at the egg laying mammal for what seemed like minutes before he then picks it up by its tail. Humming in realization, Kit plucks out a tiny splinter in it's front webbed foot. Afterwards he tosses it back on the ground haphazardly as if he were bored with it.

"Quack!" It says and the other platypuses disperse back into the woods to god knows where. The mascot stays behind, cuddling into Kit's legs happily. Everyone's jaws drop at the shear irony of it all.

"What the fuck?" Max yells.

"Language!" David chided but is ignored.

"No, I am totally on board with Max on this one. What just happened?" Neil asks as everyone climes down from the roof and flagpole.

"You know what I don't even care!" Gwen leaves to head back to the councilors cabin in need of a large dose of migraine meds. David looks a little panicked as he follows her.

"Ugh. I'm going back to my tent." Kit says and walks away with the camp mascot following him for some r & r as well. Everyone else goes back to doing their own thing. Even Neil got over it pretty quickly and went back to hang out with Nikki.

Everyone except Max of course, who's still baffled by what happened. Max runs up next Kit's and scoffs. "Seriously? What the fuck, smartass?"

"It was petty obvious." Is the only answer the older boy is willing to give.

"Bullshit! You couldn't have known it had a damn splinter."

Smirking for the first time Kit shrugs. "Maybe I didn't."

For some reason Max smirks too. "Smartass."

 


End file.
